Bella and Edward loved forever x
by MadTwilightFan100
Summary: This is my short version of Bella and Edwards wedding so I hope you like it p.s- it's only my first story so I'm sorry if it's not perfect like TWILIGHT should be xx
1. Wedding nerves

My heart started to race wildly

My heart started to race wildly. I thought that at any moment it would burst out of my chest, revealing how small and weak it had become. I waited for the pain to ease, for my heart to return to its usual beating pace, but it never did. It just carried on throbbing inside of me. Every time I gasped for air between my horrific sobbing it felt as if it grew and grew, until there was no room left for it and then it finally stopped.

As I walked down the isle everything stopped, as if somebody had let the air out of my overgrowing heart. Every ounce of my pain just seemed to drift away. After everything that had happened with the newborns and Victoria and my friend, my best friend Jake leaving on account of what I did, it felt so strange to just suddenly feel nothing.

I looked up at him, his beautifully carved face, his glowing pail skin, his shimmering bronze hair and his enchanting gold eyes as they stared back at me. All of his unbelievable features packaged in a black tux that somehow made him look even more perfect than he usually did. He smiled my favourite smile and I gave my best attempt to mimic it, but as usual I failed and the best I could come out with was a sort of half smile that turned up in all the wrong places. I didn't feel the usual sensation I felt when he shone me one of his dazzling smiles.

Once I was at the top of the isle I took a deep breathe before turning to face Edward for him to lift my Vail and reveal my expressionless face. I waited for a couple of seconds before opening my eyes to find that Edward had already lifted my Vail in such a quick swift movement that I didn't even know he had done it. He had such a bewildered look upon his face. I stared back until are gazes were interrupted by Carlisle asking us if we should proceed.

The ceremony continued with verses from the bible and songs of praise, then it came to the terrifying point, where two simple words could change your life forever.

"Edward Maison Cullen, Do you take, Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Carlisle asked with a smile spread across the width of his face.

Edward turned to me as if he was waiting for something so I smiled reassuringly.

"I do" Edward answered with his velvet voice.

"And you Isabella Swan, do you take, Edward Maison Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death d us part?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed to myself as I realised that death wouldn't be a problem once we were married.

I turned to Edward and squeaked out the words "I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" Carlisle said almost chocking on the word bride.

Then I felt it, I could actually feel something. As his lips moulded into mine and were not in a hurry to part from them. I felt I'd forever be loved.


	2. Thankyou Alice

Edward wisped me up in his arms and kissed me once more before prancing back down the isle with me, the isle didn't seem nearl

Edward wisped me up in his arms and kissed me once more before prancing back down the isle with me, the isle didn't seem nearly as long as it had on the way up, but I guess that was because I never felt scared or unsafe in Edwards arms. I kept my eyes glued to his face, trying not to even blink encase I opened my eyes and found that he disappeared. I didn't realise that we were outside the church until I felt the usually damp moisture that sort of hovered over Forks, like a low cloud. I could see so many of the people most dear to me throwing confetti and giving light sobs of happiness. I saw a few people snapping shots of are special day. Charlie was one of them, but I think he was mainly just using the camera to cover his weeping face, I didn't bring any attention to his crying, I just sent him one of my awkward smiles and turned my eyes back to Edward.

He let me down to the floor now for me to get into the car that would drive us to the reception where I was one step closer to becoming a vampire. I took one last glance back at my adoring family and friends, hoping to see a very special friend but he was nowhere. I did see a man though with a camera, something about him sent a shiver down my spine, like I had met him before but couldn't make out exactly who it was. I realised I was starring so I turned my head back to the car and got in hoping to be elegant whilst doing so.

As soon as the door shut behind me Edward was at my side. He pulled back my long now damp hair and held my face in his hands, smoothing my cheek with his thumb. I sighed with happiness and felt my whole body drop into the mercy of his cold, solid chest. My head was pressed up against his shoulder and he leaned his head into mine. I felt his warm breathe at the top of my head, he kissed it several times and them put his head back to his original position.

Edward pushed me back all of a sudden as the car stared to move.

"What is it" I asked.

"Uh...Nothing" He answered but I knew it was something.

Edward likes to keep things from me as so that I don't worry, but it just worries me even more not to know, I wish he's see that.

"Edward tells me" I ordered harshly. "I'm fed up of being left out on things"

"Would you calm down" Edward said softly "It really is nothing just though I saw someone but I wasn't who I thought it was, just forget about it ok, this is supposed to be your special and nothing should spoil that."

I looked into his calm, subtle eyes and said "ok if you promise you'll included me in everything you know now that we are married that's the way it should be"

Then it all hit me, me and Edward were married. There was no reason for me to be scared now of loosing him, yet I still held on to him so tightly. Now all that I wanted was to be a vampire, so that nothing could stop where are relation ship as a married couple was going.

Once we arrived at the place the reception would be held mine and Edwards grasps upon each other were broken although if Edward wasn't a vampire and didn't have super strength then he would have had to put a bit more effort into undoing my grasp. We appeared to

be the first there apart from the waiters and waitresses who would be serving the beautifully set tables, with ivory silk table clothes and real silver cutlery, and in the middle of each table was a fully bloomed red rose. Hundreds of fairy lights lit the entrance into the reception along with more roses. A diamond chandelier hang from the ceiling that was wonderfully carved into tiny little shapes all over.

Even though I told Alice not the go overboard with it all I was glad she did because It looked absolutely beautiful.


	3. Thinking

More and More people started to arrive and gather into groups

More and More people started to arrive and gather into groups. Like every party Edward and I are at, Edward never left my side; where ever we went we were together. Edward indulged himself in meaningless conversation about the weather and all the usual stuff that makes a conversation unmemorable, but my head was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, A thought that I usually try to stay clear away from but I couldn't help myself. I did love Jacob, but not in the way he wished I did. I wondered why he wasn't here right now talking to me instead of these people that I was attempting to have a conversation with. Maybe I should have sent him an invitation; maybe there was something he had to attend to in La Push or maybe I just couldn't accept the obvious reason that he couldn't forgive me for the decision I made.

I decided to ask to be excused from the others and go out to get some air to clear my head. As I was heading to the door I could feel Edwards eyes were on me so I walked a little slower to convince him I wasn't in a rush to leave. Once I knew that I was outside and alone, I let a tear fall from my eye and scale down my face. I could see something flashing from the corner of my eye; it seemed to be coming from the woods that were only a matter of steps away so I took those few steps to check what it was. I felt cold now as I moved further and further into the mass of green closing in around me. The flashing only appeared a few times whilst I was there so I stated to walk back accepting the fact that it could just be an animal or the moonlight through the trees.

I turned to head back to the reception and that's when I saw him. His tall tanned torso, his shiny black hair that shimmered in the moonlight, His strong built frame and his dark overwhelming eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked.

There was silence he didn't reply. All that I could hear was his deep breathing in the darkness.

"Jacob what are you doing here" I asked.

Again there was no reply. I could just make out his expression. It was angry and concentrated but there was a slight look of sadness within his eyes. Then he took a big launch toward me, swept me up in his arms and whispered in my ear

"Sorry"

I didn't even have time to ask what he was sorry for because within a second he had turned into his wolf side and stared to run. I couldn't see where we were going. My instincts told me to yell at him to put me down and take me back, but instead I just stayed quiet and kept my head low into his soft fur around his neck. After a while I did start to ask questions to him but as if we were just walking to somewhere that he had not told me we were going to. Then I realised what the sorry meant, he was taking me away and had no intention possibly to not bring me back.


	4. You can't leave

We appeared to be entering la Push, I could tell by the smells of the beaches as we ran quickly past them

We appeared to be entering la Push, I could tell by the smells of the beaches as we ran quickly past them. Then I swore I could see just a glimpse of the fallen tree where I and Jacob used to sit, at the stage in our friendship where no secrets were told. It all felt very welcoming even though I was being taken here by hostage I felt safe. We grew closer to Jacobs house. I could now see the long drive that I had taken in my truck many times, but with the speed we were going at and the speed the Chevy could go up to it was seen a lot differently. We arrived at the house and I could see everything was left as it was when I left, even the motorbikes Jacob and I spent most of our summer working on were still leaning against the garage wall.

Jacob let me down off his back and sat me down on the front porch step. I was thinking of whether or not to make a run for it but I knew even with a head start I would not be able to run away from Jacob. Either my speed or my clumsiness would slow me. Jacob turned to his usual self and returned to me on the porch, he sat down next to me and just stared into my eyes. He made a slight movement with his mouth as if he was going to say something, then he closed it again shying away from the thought of saying anything to me. He stood me up and grabbed my arm; he pulled it and me along with it into the house.

The inside of the house had changed. It wasn't warm and welcoming like it used to be instead it was cold and uninviting. Everything was cluttered like someone had come in and turned the house upside down. I was starting to think that that person could be Jacob.

Jacob finally said something "Sorry about the mess I haven't been to keen on cleaning up stuff"

I replied with a nod.

We carried on moving through the living room to the back of the house where Jacobs room was.

We entered his room and he sat me down on the bed still keeping a firm grip on my arm.

"Jacob" I finally asked "Why have you brought me here, you could have just come into the reception".

Jacob stared back into my eyes and said

"I couldn't speak to you at the reception because I couldn't bare to see you with that Blood sucker"

He looked me up and down and complimented

"You look beautiful. Why do you waste such beauty on that Blood…… Edward?"

I answered "Because he is my husband now and we are getting married, and I should be there right now talking to people I've never met with meaningless conversation"

He laughed under his breathe.

"Oh I have missed your Humour Bella, Bella I have missed you so much"

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight until it took my breathe away. I struggled a bit to free myself from his grasp.

"Jacob I have missed you to, more than you can imagine, I am thinking about you all the time, but that isn't enough to change my mind. I am married to Edward and I love him. That was no reason for you to kidnap me. We could have talked any time after the reception or even if you wanted to come"

He looked at me with eyes that grew angrier by the second.

"Bella I am sorry I had to take you away from your celebration, but I'm afraid you won't be able to return. I am sorry but I'm going to have to keep you here in la Push. It's the only way for you to stay with me and for you to realise that you would be much better of with me. I am sorry but you can't leave"


	5. locks

"What are you talking about Jacob, you are not that person, now take me back to Edward and I won't tell him" I demanded

"What are you talking about Jacob, you are not that person, now take me back to Edward and I won't tell him" I demanded

"You should know me better than that by now Bella. I don't give up, if I want something I'll never give up till I get it" I felt as if I was in the room with someone else, Jacob would never do this, would he? I looked around Jacobs now destroyed bedroom and wondered if this would be the only room I would be in for the rest of my life. Jacob came around from my side and knelt down in front of me. I turned my head away from him; I couldn't stand to look at him right now knowing that he was not my Jacob.

"Bella, please just understand why I must do this, it's the only way we can be together" I kept my eyes away from him and said

"Jacob please try to understand that even if we were together, we wouldn't be. I am married to Edward; we are husband and wife, a married couple. I thought you were better than this Jacob, you're not my Jacob anymore"

Jacob turned my face toward him and looked into my eyes I tried to look past them but they were to close, I tried to struggle free but his hold was too strong.

"Bella please, please just don't take this the wrong way, it will be just like it used to be, remember the summer we spent together, just like that" he said trying to soften me up.

With that remark he left the room.

"Just for now Bella, can you please just stay in here, I'll come and tidy it up soon, I just have something to do"

I noticed the newly installed door locks; obviously Jacob had put a lot of thought into this. As soon as the door was locked I got up and headed for the window. I tried to open it with all my strength, till I noticed that it was bolted down from the outside. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to open it I kept pushing using all the force I could, I suppose it was just a good way to let out all the anger building up inside of me. I finally gave up and just let myself slide down the wall and fall to the ground. My head rested against the window sill now and I could feel myself forcing pressure to it. The anger still built up inside of me.

Time passed more and more, until it began to get dark, the only light I had was that coming fro the moon that was in perfect view from Jacobs window. I still hadn't moved from my slouched position up against the wall. I didn't want any of the pleasures Jacob offered me life a warm bed and a lamp that stood in the corner. I instead I picked up the lamp and tossed it across the room, hoping to release some of the still building anger. The shade came off and the bulb shattered into tiny pieces. As usual anything forceful that I tried to do ended up coming back to me and one of most of the pieces came flying back and hit the arm that I used as a guard. Little streams of blood ran down my arms and dripped off my elbow to the ground.

At that moment Jacob came through the door, he saw the blood and rushed to my side instantly.

"Bella what happened? Are you ok? Why is there glass everywhere?" I saw his eyes glance up to the window and I knew what he was thinking.

"Nothing, I'm fine and no I didn't try to smash the window"

"Here let me help you" I threw a sharp look in his direction and shouted

"NO!" it continued to flow out "I don't need your help, GO AWAY!"

He ignored my words and scooped me up in his arms; he carried me over to the bed I was supposed to use earlier and lied me down. I shot back up and curled my arms around my knees.

"Bella let me see your arm, it could be really hurt" I wasn't even thinking about the pain, all I was thinking about was not letting Jacob attend to me. Jacob pulled my arm away from my knees gently and started inspecting it.

"It's ok Bella, I don't think the glass is too deep into the skin, although I would be able to see it better if there was light, where's the lamp?" I looked to the now dented wooden wall and below it was the bashed lamp.

"Oh" Jacob said sounding annoyed "Bella why did you through the lamp?"

I said nothing until I felt him grow in closer as if he was going to ask the question again.

"Bella why……"

"Because I was angry ok, you have me locked din a room, with the windows bolted; of course I'm going to throw something, I only wish it was you I was throwing it at" I could here his soft chuckle under his breathe again "Don't laugh at me Jacob, don't you dare, nothing about this is funny"

Jacob shook his head and straightened up again "Your right I'm sorry, this isn't anything to laugh about, it's just that everything violent you do always reflects on you. Like do you remember the time you tried to hit me and it ended up with you having a broken hand and me injury free"

I pulled my arm away from him and felt a sharp pain pulse up it. I gave out a yelp and Jacob asked "Bella, give me your arm back, I need to wrap it up or something" I kept my arm in by my side. I saw Jacob ripping up a sheet to turn into a bandage. He pulled up my arm again without my permission and began picking out the pieces of glass that he could, then started wrapping the torn sheet around my arm. Once he was finished, he said

"There Bella, was that so hard" I hated being talked to like a child.

"I think you should get some sleep now Bella. I know that all of your exhaustion was caused by me, but please just try"

I began to feel him forcing me down to rest so I insisted on doing it myself. Once I was lied down I turned to my side to not make any contact with Jacob. Almost to shun him out.

I could feel his face coming closer to mine, and then his warm breathe drifted around me. Then his lips touched my cheek, and lingered there for a while. His cheek hovered over mine and then I felt him coming closer to the front of my face. My eyes were wide open as I saw his looking straight at me. He came in closer until our faces were no more than half an inch apart from each other. He came a centimetre closer and I felt myself push him away. He fell to the floor, then hopped back up and said

"I'm sorry Bella, goodnight, love…" and then the door was shut so quickly that is banged. I lied in silence.


	6. Strong kiss

I was very tired now, but I couldn't sleep

I was very tired now, but I couldn't sleep. I continued to think about Edward he must be so worried about me. I wondered how the reception went. What did they do when it came to the time for speeches, when I was supposed to throw the bouquet and when me and Edward where supposed to be heading off for our hunny moon. My thoughts faded to black and I drifted into a dark sleep. I woke to the sound of someone's voice, I could have sworn it was Edward so I shot up and wrapped my arms around him tight, my heart raced so quickly with happiness. "I knew you'd come and get me"

"Get you from where? Bella you've been here all night" Then I opened my eyes and was hugely disappointed to see Jacob hugging into me in response to my grasp upon him. I quickly unwrapped my arms from him and sat upright at the edge of the bed, with my back to Jacob.

"What are you doing in here? Were you watching me sleep?"

"No, no I was just coming to see if your arm was any better"

"It's fine" I said abruptly

"Please Bella talk to me"

"I am"

"You know what I mean. Talk to me more; tell me things, like things you used to tell me when I'd get angry"

"There's nothing to tell, I'm stuck in here with you"

I just ignored his requests and continued to look down at the floor. I began to think again. About the injuries I got last night. It reminded me of my last birthday; I spent it with the Cullen…… my family. My injury and the way I got it was like that day when I got a paper cut and all the family swarmed over me like vultures to a dead carcass. In Edward attempt to secure me he pushed me back and I fell onto the shattered glass plates that torn my arm.

I came out of my daydream of that memory to feel Jacobs now very close presence.

"Bella, if only you knew how hard it is to be this close to you and not take advantage of it then you'd realise that I am having to make sacrifices to, until you realise what is best for you"

"Sacrifices, you think all of this is a sacrifice that I have to make, no Jacob, no it is not, you are keeping me here hostage"

"Don't say it like that, it's not a hostage, it's me Bella, I am not the sort of person who takes people hostage"

"Ok well then what would you call it?" I asked sharply

"Love"

"Love, Jacob this is not love, I admit I love you but not in the same way as you do, the love you show for me is the love I show for Edward" Jacob grabbed my face within his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't push myself from him. His kiss was so strong that for a moment I just gave into it and endured the kiss that Edward would never allow. Only when I could not breathe did I raise my hand up as if to hit him. In mid swing he caught it and said still touching my lips

"Now, you remember what happened last time" He pushed my hand down to the covers of the bed and continued to kiss me. His hand worked its way up my arm till it was resting on my shoulder. There was no way for me to get our of it. This kiss made up of mixed emotions, anger, fear, sadness and loneliness. Until eventually his hands set my face free. Even as we began to part his one hand stayed on my shoulder and the other wrapped around my waste.

"See, I told you it was nothing" Jacob said with a sound of happiness in what he said

"You said you wouldn't take advantage Jacob, I'm married get that through your thick head"

"I can't help it Bella your so hard to resist, and you didn't seem to be in any sort of a hurry to be free of me" I realised that what Jacob was saying was true I was starting to consider that Jacob was right


	7. The plan

I didn't know how many days had past; it could have been weeks since I last saw my beloved husband, however long I had been here for felt like an eternity. Jacob hadn't return since last night. My stomach groaned with hunger. I thought about how I cooked for Charlie, although I wasn't the best of all cooks, one of my home cooked meals would seem like a five star feast with how hungry I was. Jacob had allowed me the freedom to roam from the room I was occupying through to the Bathroom. He must have known before that he would be taking a long absence.

Whenever I closed my eyes a vision of Edwards perfect face appeared, he was all I thought about. His sweet musky smell remained in my senses and his cold touch felt as if it would never rise from my cheek. The more I thought of him the more I wanted to be with him and if I wanted to be with him so much why shouldn't I be. It was the perfect time to escape. Jacob was nowhere to be seen and the longing that I had for Edward only made me stronger. My injuries had almost fully recovered and the pain was nothing more than a tingling sensation.

I got myself excited and full of adrenalin with the thought of going home. I walked through to the bathroom. I started rummaging in the cupboards, hoping to find something that would come in handy. Jacob not being the brightest of all people had not cleared through his cupboards and for that I was grateful. I found a small pair of scissors and as I looked more to the back of the cupboard I found some sleeping pills. I took the two Items I had gathered back into the bedroom.

I laid them both out on the bed. I examined the label on the sleeping pills; they read "can last up to ten hours". That seemed a long enough time, but I wondered if it would be the same for a werewolf. I then hid the small pair of scissors in my sock, the end sticking out from the top, just encase there was a need to use them in a way that was not the purpose of my plan. I pulled my trouser bottom back down to cover them and then all I had to do was wait.

It grew darker and still Jacob did not return. I peeked through the bars that covered my window to see if he was near but he was nowhere to be seen. I knew why he was gone for so long, he was out with the other werewolves Sam and Seth and all the rest, but I couldn't quite figure out how he could leave me like this if what he says is true that he loves me then surely he wouldn't leave me alone all this time. I was so absorbed in my questioning that I didn't even notice that Jacob had entered the house until I heard him making a lot of noise. It sounded as if he was throwing the furniture about the racket he was making.

I quickly jumped up and whilst doing so my foot tipped the sleeping pills across the old carpet. I began to panic. I scooped up the pills as quickly as I could, knowing that Jacob could walk in any second which made it even harder to pick them up, as my hands were shaking. I got them all in and just as I had screwed the lid on fully the door burst open. I quickly shoved the pills under the bed and shot back up to my feet. I tried to make my face look natural but also shocked at the same time because of the big entrance that he had just made.

I didn't want him to suspect anything so I put on my usual attitude that I had whenever he was around.

"Where have you been?" I shouted at the top of my voice.

He stormed about in a huff.

So I came up close to him and once again asked "Where have you been?"

This time I said it not as loudly but with more persistence.

He shrugged his shoulders still storming from side to side of the room.

"Well fine" I said "If you are not going to answer me I am not going to bother talking to you"

I could tell that what I said alerted him and he calmed down and began to explain.

"You know where I've been, where I always am, out with the guys, because I cannot disobey Sam no, that would be wrong"

I could tell this was going to be a very long rant so I sat down on the bed and made myself comfortable. Jacob must have taken this as an invitation so he sat down beside me and continued.

"I really wanted to be with you; oh I wanted that more than anything but it is my job to listen to anything Sam says"

"Well you could have at least told me that you would be gone for a long time before you just left, then I would have expected to be lonely" I wanted to make him feel that his company was needed just so that he would feel warmer to me again.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I really did miss you you know"

He move in a bit closer I had to say something to stop what had happened a couple of nights back. I quickly replied

"Well I missed food; do you know how staring I am?"

He jump back up to his feet and said "Yes of course I shall go and get you something to eat right away, oh and Bella thanks for not being so hard on me"

"No problem" I replied coldly.

He returned with a sandwich and a giant bag of chips.

"I hope this is enough" He said "I haven't had time to go to the store I will go and get more soon"

"Thank you" I replied and I took the plate from him politely, even though all I really wanted to do was snatch it from him and wolf it down. I took my time eating it but I loved each bite. He sat with me while I ate. We did not speak the whole time, he just watched me continuously, I don't think his eyes stared at anything else.

It was time to put my plan into action. I asked Jacob for a glass of water, he returned with only one drink for me.

"Why don't you have one too, you must be thirsty after being out for so long, we can sit and talk together" I said hoping he wouldn't get suspicious.

He looked confused but at the same time happy, so he went back out into the kitchen and poured himself a drink to. By the size of his glass I think what I had suggested about him being thirsty was right.

I offered him a seat next to me on the bed, patting the space beside me invitingly. He eagerly accepted my invitation and settled down at my side. I hadn't even though of what to talk to him about until I next asked for him to leave the room for something else I would require. By the time a topic popped into my head, Jacob had already stared to speak.

"So have you thought any more about my question?"

I was puzzled, what did he mean by question? He must have read my expression and explained further "You know about the kiss"

I had done so well at blocking that kiss from getting into my head but Jacobs words had just broke threw the wall I had built and it all came flowing back in.

"Jacob, please don't, let's just forget about it.

He quickly and sharply answered "No let's not"

He eyes became darker and his anger showed

"Why didn't you pull away?" He repeated his earlier question.

I needed something to cover up what I really thought "You were very strong" I said

"Yes but I would not have forced it on you, if you had kept pushing me away I would have stopped"

"Well I…I…I…" I had nothing to say because the only answer I could possible think of would only make everything worse. So I just decided to block it all again.

"I am not having this conversation Jacob" I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are" his anger grew even more "I need to hear it and you need to let yourself hear it, tell me, tell me"

It just came out "Ok, ok I didn't pull away because I just imagined you as Edward and that way I didn't want to stop, so you see it was nothing to do with you, or how I feel about you, you were just a prop, used for my pleasure" It killed me to say this to him but I had to I couldn't lead him the wrong way.

His face dropped from anger to pure sadness. The bright wildness of his eyes dropped dead and his tall powerful stance became small and broken. I couldn't stand seeing him so upset. His mouth opened slightly as if he was about to say something but nothing came out. He cleared his throat trying to hold back the tears that I could see filling up his eyes and said.

"Why can't you love me?"

The words stung my heart and made me feel as small as he did and with those words he turned to the door and walked out. I heard his car engine roar to life, and he slowly drove down the winding road and once again I as alone.


End file.
